The ciliary marginal zone of the in vivo retina is known to perform important functions for the structural formation and maintenance of retinal tissues (see, for example, non-patent document 1) and, for example, Rdh10 gene (non-patent document 2) and Otx1 gene (non-patent document 1) are known as gene markers of the ciliary marginal zone. However, there is no known method for producing such ciliary marginal zone-like structure from pluripotent stem cells with high efficiency.